Amor en Suiza
by arcee93
Summary: John le enseñará a Sherlock que ciertos clichés de San Valentín no tienen porque ser siempre aburridos. Advertencia relación Slash y contenido adulto


**Disclaimer:** el universo de Sherlock no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y de la BBC.

Este PWP, es para las actividades del Foro I´m Sherlocked, por su primer aniversario :).

Pareja: Johnlock

Para Maye Malfter que pidió Corbatas utilizadas a modo de soga, ojos vendados, fresas, chocolate, champagne, cubos de hielo, música suave, crema batida.

Advertencias: sexo y más sexo, relación Slash, si no te gusta no leas.

N/A: si desean ponerse en ambiente escuchen las siguientes canciones mientras leen el fic.

Europa de Santana

Never tear us apart – INXS

Come away with me - Nora Jones

Red House - Jimi Hendrix

The one you love Glenn Frey

Brush with the blues - Jeff Beck

**Amor en Suiza**

De acuerdo, no debió quejarse de la cena de San Valentín tildándola de aburrida y demasiado rosa, ni haber criticado al violinista que se acercó a "deleitarlos" con una pieza.

¿Pero haberse marchado antes del postre? ¿De qué sirvieron los esmóquines y las corbatas?

Sherlock meditaba, aún vestido, sentado sobre la cama en la posición del loto, con los ojos cerrados, se sentía como un niño castigado o algo así, John no estaba para nada contento con él.

John entró cargando quien sabe que cosas en sus brazos, cerró la puerta con el pie y las dejó en el suelo.

Ojala fuera de "esos" enfados, esos que terminaban con un John realmente dominante y ligeramente agresivo y con él contra las sábanas, en cualquier postura, gimiendo y "no pidiendo" piedad exactamente.

La curiosidad pudo con el detective, podía sentir a John mirándolo fijamente, torturándolo con la duda, así que abrió los ojos tratando de averiguar que había traído el doctor en sus manos.

Pero John era realmente rápido, saltó sobre el detective antes de que este pudiese ver las cosas que estaban en el suelo, cerca de la cama, el mayor le empujó contra las sábanas, acción que Sherlock contestó alzando una ceja.

-dijiste que era un San Valentín aburrido.-dijo John con la voz peligrosa.-Suiza, una cabaña solitaria, nieve, un restaurante de lujo, todo es aburrido para ti.

-no en ese orden…-empezó Sherlock, pero John lo silenció con un beso.

-veamos si la siguiente actividad se te hace aburrida Holmes.-amenazó John contra sus labios.

Sherlock se interesó de inmediato, devolviendo el beso encantado, mientras dejaba ir sus manos hasta el cuello de John, soltándole la molesta y aburrida corbata azul mientras las manos del doctor soltaban la de él, de seda y de un color morado, algo más oscuro que la camisa que llevaba debajo.

Si, definitivamente esto era muchísimo más interesante para el detective.

John juntó sus manos con las de Sherlock, soltándolas de su cuello, llevándolas por encima de la cabeza del joven mientras imperceptiblemente para este, las ataba con la corbata morada.

-¿John?-gimió Sherlock nervioso y excitado a partes iguales.- ¿qué haces?

-hacerlo interesante.-contestó el doctor pasando por entre las muñecas de Sherlock la corbata azul, para así atarlo a la cabecera de la cama, cuando acabó, bajó sobre el cuerpo del detective, besando su frente, sus labios y su cuello, sin perdonar ni un centímetro de piel.

-¿interesante?-logró articular Sherlock comprobando la resistencia de los nudos ¡Quería tocar a John!

-aja, interesante.-confirmó John sacando del bolsillo de Sherlock un pañuelo.- ¿No te molesta que lo use?

-¿para qué…¡John!-protestó al verse privado de la vista.

Eso era demasiado, no ver, no tocar, ¿qué haría entonces?

Sintió que el colchón se alzaba, John se había levantado de la cama, podía escucharlo andar por la habitación.

Sus sentidos estaban completamente despiertos permitiéndole escuchar como John prendía la chimenea, se quitaba la ropa, ¡ese era su trabajo!, y caminaba de acá para allá, ordenando seguramente lo que había traído antes a la habitación.

-John.-le llamó, frotando sus piernas entre si, necesitado.

-aún no, se paciente.

-sabes que no lo soy-gimió cuando pudo rozar un poco su molesta erección.

-no pudimos comer el postre.-dijo John con la voz algo ronca.-así que lo traje conmigo.

El colchón se volvió a hundir.

-¿postre? -¿cómo podía pensar John en comer…¡oh!

Una fresa se deslizó a sus labios, cubierta de chocolate derretido y crema batida, seguida de los labios y la lengua de John.

Sherlock gimió, aquella fresa compartida entre ambos le supo a gloria, John, fresa, chocolate, la combinación era explosiva.

-hay que alimentar a los prisioneros.-susurró lascivo John en su oído, mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo al separarse.

Otra fresa se posó en su boca, pero no llegó a morderla, John la había retirado con rapidez, degustándola, gimiendo al probarla de una manera que debía de ser ilegal.

Sherlock pataleó molesto y excitado.

-a los prisioneros también se les tortura Sherlock.-las manos de John vagaron por sobre la chaqueta del esmoquin, desabotonándola, deleitándose la vista con el fajín negro del detective, que enmarcaba perfectamente su abdomen, lo soltó y se dedicó a abrir cada botón de la camisa morada, acariciando, mordiendo y besando cada trozo de piel rebelada mientras sus manos jugueteaban traviesas con los pezones de Sherlock, dejándolos erectos y deseosos de más.

-John.-gimió Sherlock con la boca seca de tanto jadear.

-¿sed? Tengo la solución.-el colchón volvió a hundirse, John se había inclinado hacia la mesa de noche, por el ruido se trataba de un envase con hielo, el tintineo le indicó al detective que dentro había una botella.

Champagne, identificó por el inconfundible sonido del corcho al salir despedido y el olor que pronto impregnó el ambiente.

Los labios de John volvieron a posarse sobre los suyos, y al abrirse un chorro de champagne invadió la boca del detective, quien tragó cada deliciosa y fresca gota, definitivamente todo sabía mejor si estaba condimentado con el sabor de John y acompañado de su fresca lengua juguetona.

John sonrió al ver a Sherlock lamerse sensualmente los labios, se levantó y dejó la botella de nuevo en el cubo.

El sonido de la música llegó a los atentos oídos del más joven, suave, candente, llena de notas y acordes que invitaban a las poco decorosas imágenes de la mente del detective a quedarse y jugar con su cordura, luchó de nuevo con las corbatas desesperado, necesitaba de John, necesitaba liberar la molesta erección de sus pantalones.

Un fresco chorro de champagne cayó sobre la piel ardiente del pecho de Sherlock, arrancándole un gemido, los caminos del líquido se abrían paso por su piel, refrescándolo y dejando caricias a su paso.

John se lamió los labios deleitándose con la imagen del húmedo y tembloroso torso del detective, no se resistió y lamió cada gota del licor directamente de la pálida piel que se extendía ante él, arrancando jadeos y pequeños gritos descontrolados a su dueño.

Esa lengua estaba haciendo maravillas, el contraste frío-calor del champagne al caer seguido por la húmeda lengua de John dejando caricias y caminos ardientes de saliva por toda su piel le encantaba, deseaba ver a los ojos a John, deseaba perderse en la lujuria que seguramente emanaban.

-John.-le llamó al dejar de sentir las húmedas caricias.

Unos fríos y dulces labios le callaron, sabían a fresa, chocolate y champagne, mientras unas manos empezaban a despojarle del pantalón, Sherlock no pudo evitar sonreír, al fin, la tan ansiada liberación estaba cerca.

-no cantes victoria tan rápido Sherlock.-le amenazó John con la voz ronca, cerca de su oreja, el doctor dejó ir un camino de besos y chupetones hasta su manzana de Adán.-esto solo inicia.

Y la amenaza se cumplió.

Sherlock se sobresaltó al sentir las manos heladas de John recorrer sus piernas mientras le quitaba los pantalones y la ropa interior, no era un frío molesto, era incitante, casi tan caliente como su piel en esos momentos, los dedos de John recorrían sus muslos, subiendo hasta su cadera y bajando sin llegar a tocarle donde tanto lo ansiaba, dejando en llamas cada centímetro de piel acariciada.

Todo iba tan lento, demasiado para el gusto de Sherlock, al ritmo de la música de fondo, y sin embargo lo estaba disfrutando, la dolorosa erección que palpitaba deseosa de caricias y de una pronta liberación así lo demostraban.

-¡oh dios!.-soltó el detective, sorprendido por la lengua fría de John ahí, lo había deseado tanto y ahora era una deliciosa tortura.

De arriba abajo, rodeándolo con esos helados labios, succionando con fuerza, gimiendo por el placer que le proporcionaba a su pareja, John dejó ir un húmedo dedo dentro de Sherlock arrancándole un jadeo y un ligero grito de sorpresa.

Sherlock se retorcía, tratando de liberarse, deseaba tanto tocar a John, oírlo gemir por sus caricias.

-quédate quieto.-ordenó John metiendo un segundo dedo de improviso.-te enseñaré que hay muchas cosas que no debes considerar aburridas Sherlock.

Y esos dos dedos empezaron a entrar y salir de él, en un ritmo rápido tocando su próstata de vez en vez, tentándolo con el placer.

-John.-gimió Sherlock entre jadeos.

John sacó sus dedos y se dejó ir sobre el detective acercando su miembro a la boca de este, Sherlock lamió hambriento el regalo que le era ofrecido, deleitándose con la sorpresa de encontrar el pene de John bañado en chocolate. Dejó escapar algunos sonidos guturales por la sorpresa y el placer, excitando aún más al rubio por las vibraciones producidas.

Era su oportunidad de hacer disfrutar a John, de devolverle todo el placer que este le había regalado.

-Sherlock así, sigue no pares.-gemía John aferrando en sus manos los rizos del detective mientras movía su cadera a un ritmo cada vez más rápido.

Y Sherlock presionó sus labios alrededor del pene de John, mientras acariciaba con su lengua toda su extensión succionando con fuerza.

El calor se acumuló en el vientre de John, llevándolo a un punto sin retorno, dando un grito se dejo ir en la boca de su amante mientras sus caderas se movían cada vez más lento.

Sherlock sonrió tragándolo todo, rescatando con su lengua las traviesas gotas que bailaban en las comisuras de sus labios.

La vista le fue devuelta, mientras unos labios exigían atenciones de los suyos, en medio del suave beso aun se le escapaban algunos jadeos incontrolados a John.

Sherlock abrió los ojos acostumbrándose a la penumbra, la habitación estaba a penas iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea, John se recostó en su pecho, con una boba sonrisa post-orgásmica bailando en sus labios, Sherlock no quería parecer egoísta, pero su propio cuerpo estaba gritando por atenciones y John tenía todas las señas de querer ir a dormir.

No pudo contener un pequeño bufido.

-¿pasa algo?-preguntó John con pereza jugueteando con una fresa antes de comerla con lascivia frente a Sherlock.

-nada.-mintió el detective notando como gotas de jugo escapaban y rodaban por el cuello de John.

-se que te pasa, sólo pídelo.-sonrió John tomando un hielo de la cubitera, para luego jugar con este a darle sensuales lamidas.

Sherlock torció el gesto, mordiendo sus labios para acallar un gemido.

-no lo hagas más difícil.-tentó John besándolo con esos fríos labios por todo el cuello, dejando deslizar su lengua hasta la boca desesperada de Sherlock separándose juguetonamente al llegar.-creo que no lo deseas después de todo.-comentó jugando ahora con el envase de chocolate, untando en sus dedos el dulce para luego chuparlo y lamerlo con lentitud.

Sherlock silenció un gemido de necesidad, John no sería capaz de dejarlo así, no podía, nunca en todos sus anteriores encuentros, excepto aquellos interrumpidos por un caso, le había dejado a medias, ni siquiera cuando se ponía dominante y castigador; Sherlock detuvo inmediatamente el hilo de sus pensamientos, estos no estaban ayudando en nada a disminuir su dolorosa erección.

-vamos Sherlock, pídelo.-le dijo de nuevo John, acariciándole las piernas con las suyas mientras con otro hielo se divertía dibujando formas sobre el pecho del detective.-deseas que estemos unidos, que este dentro de ti.-frotó su creciente erección contra la cadera de Sherlock.-que te haga delirar de placer.-bajó el hielo hasta el inicio de su pubis y lo volvió a subir hasta sus pezones.-que te haga gritar mi nombre.-esta vez la helada mano tomó con fuerza la erección del más joven.

-John, te necesito.-gimió Sherlock con dificultad, mandando al diablo todo su orgullo Holmes, estaba convertido en una gelatina bajo las manos conocedoras de John, su mente volaba muy lejos con cada palabra pronunciada por esa ronca voz.

-¿me necesitas para que?-forzó John acariciando de arriba abajo el pene de Sherlock.

-te necesito dentro de mi.

Los ojos de John brillaron victoriosos, cerrando el trato con un beso rudo y apasionado, Sherlock temblaba perdido en un mar de sensaciones, ni siquiera pudo notar cuando John lubricó su miembro con aceite para masajes, tan perdido estaba en la vorágine de pasión, en el delicioso coctel de hormonas y químicos de su cuerpo.

Si notó cuando fue penetrado, el placer alcanzó un punto aun más alto, uno que nunca creyó alcanzar sin haber llegado al orgasmo y aun faltaba lo mejor, John empezó a moverse, dentro, fuera, en círculos, con estocadas profundas y con rápidas, estimulando de mil maneras diferentes su próstata, mientras sus manos dejaban caricias en su pecho, despeinaban aun más su rizado cabello negro o simplemente lo apretaba en un abrazo liberador.

Solo minutos les bastaron a ambos para dejarse ir, para perderse en el cosmos del placer, la lujuria y el amor, acompañados de gritos, gemidos y nombres susurrados con la mayor de las devociones.

Cuando finalmente fueron conscientes de si mismos sonrieron bobamente, apretados aun en un fuerte abrazo de brazos y piernas, Sherlock ni siquiera había notado que se había aferrado a la cintura de John con sus piernas, riendo las soltó, permitiendo que John saliera de él.

-eso fue…-trató de decir Sherlock, pero se quedó sin palabras, no sabía como explicarse.

-lo se.-sonrió John besándolo suavemente.-te amo.

-y yo a ti.-admitió el detective con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Volvieron a besarse y John aprovechó de liberar las manos de un agotado detective.

-la experiencia fue muy educativa.-afirmó Sherlock cubriendo ambos cuerpos con la sábana.-tu objetivo se cumplió, ya el chocolate, ni la champagne, ni las fresas, ni el hielo, ni Suiza, ni san Valentín serás aburridos para mi.

John sonrió por el cumplido sin saber lo que ello implicaba.

Lo supo al día siguiente, al despertar atado, con los ojos vendados y completamente desnudo, cubierto de chocolate y con los dedos de Sherlock jugueteando en su interior al ritmo de los suaves acordes de un violín.

-si, definitivamente esto no es aburrido.-escuchó decir al detective y sintió como su miembro era decorado con crema batida.-mejoras el sabor de todo, John.

Y fue de lo último que John Watson fue conciente, porque la boca de cierto detective empezó a hacer maravillas.

N/A: y el resto lo dejo a sus limpias y angelicales mentes ;) espero que les guste ^^ algún review?


End file.
